


Worst Team Ever

by thegayjay



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Addiction to pills, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Murder, Chess and Kate are girlfriends, Clarke is the mascot, Connected to Pom Poms Up, Eva is a supportive girlfriend, F/F, F/M, Kate is clingy as hell, Kate wants to be a tattoo artist, Reese is on the team, Riley is unstable but not a murderer, Smut, So is Farrah, This AU got ahead of me, Trans!Chess, West High is homophobic, theres four couples in one house what do you think will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayjay/pseuds/thegayjay
Summary: What if Riley never snapped?Basically what if almost everything was different. Also this is connected to my work Pom Poms Up. It’s sort of a sequel but you don’t have to read it first.
Relationships: Annleigh/Clark (We Are The Tigers), Cairo/Riley (We Are The Tigers), Chess/Kate (We Are The Tigers), Farrah/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Annual Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this. It’s been in my head for a while.

“Got you’re bag, can’t escape now.” Chess laughed as she yanked her girlfriend’s bag out from under her arm.

Kate threw her head back and groaned. She really didn’t want to be there. She didn’t even want to be a cheerleader. She only cheered because she had a crush on Chess and Chess has decided to start cheering. Then they actually started dating, so like, it worked out in the end. But now she’s stuck on the worst cheerleading team ever. So much for hating cheerleading.

Kate attempted to grab her bag back, but the older girl pulled it away. “We can still go back to your place. We can volunteer at a funeral home, it will be just as fun.” The junior protested, begging to leave. 

It wasn’t just the cheerleading part. She did not want to spend the night being forced to witness the sexual tension between Riley and Cairo, who are apparently totally not dating. (But everyone knows that’s bullshit). Being trapped in a room with that, as well as the rest of the team is just way to chaotic for her liking. But Chess was insisting and she didn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend. So she went inside. How bad could it be?

————

Very bad. 

First of all, Cairo is staring at Riley like she is a whole damn meal. Second of all, when Cairo isn’t staring at Riley, she is making comments about Chess and Kate’s relationship.

Kate just wanted to have a nice night in with her girlfriend. But now she was forced to spend the night with girls she didn’t even all the way like. So of course, she decided to be an annoying little shit and bother Cairo. It’s no secret that Cairo is jealous of the fact that Kate and Chess went from friends to dating. And Kate loves pushing Cairo’s buttons.

“Babygirl...” Kate said, turning to Chess and using the sweetest tone she could. 

Chess, knowing that this was coming, just sighed and looked at the younger girl. “Yes love?”

“I left my phone in my backpack, can you grab it for me. It’s by the door.” Kate asked, giving Chess her best puppy dog eyes. 

Chess nodded and stood up to grab Kate’s phone for her. Cairo was just glaring daggers at the couple, obviously jealous and annoyed. The little freshman looked uncomfortable, obviously confused about the situation. But that all just encouraged Kate to be more annoying. 

When Chess returned and gave the junior her phone, Kate pulled her in for a kiss. It was a possessive kiss, a way for Kate to say, ‘This girl is mine and you all can suck it.’

“Okay, so now is a good time to talk about team policies!” Riley suddenly announced, way to peppy for Kate.

Chess pulled away from Kate and sat next to her, leaving a short kiss on the younger girl’s cheek.

“So, Kate, Chess, you know we love and support you two no matter what color of the rainbow with which you identify and you can be as coupley as you want, but not when we are practicing.” Riley told them, causing Kate to let out a short laugh. And Chess responded by softly elbowing her girlfriend in the side.

“Okay and also I guess it’s a good time to address our lateness policy which is that there is none because no one should ever be late.” Riley finished her announcement.

Kate raised her hand and spoke. “Wounding it be better to just have a lateness policy?” She challenged the redhead.

“I just told you the policy Kate.” Riley said between gritted teeth. Late loved how easily she could get under her skin.

“No Riley, you said there was no policy.” Kate told her with a fake smile. Riley opened her mouth to say something but Kate had ultimately won in that interaction .

With that, Kate reached into her pocket and grabbed a pen. She began drawing designs on her hands and redrawing old designs on her arms, like she normally did when she got bored.

The team was waiting for Farrah and Annleigh anyway. What was she supposed to do? Interact with them? No, that was her girlfriend’s thing. She was in her own world, and content with that. Drawing brought her peace and that’s why she loved it.

What didn’t bring her peace? What happened next.

Farrah came stumbling in, Annleigh and Clark trailing behind her. Both of them were helping her stand up in her drunken state, like normal.

This night’s going to be far too long.


	2. Here, Queer, and Ready To Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team introduces themselves to Mattie. Mattie is just a confused cinnamon roll. Farrah misses her girlfriend. And Kate is angsty about Chess going to college for an unexpected reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a crack fic at this point. I’ve literally gone so off book. The AU got away from me.

Kate leaned against her girlfriend. She had a secret, another reason she didn’t want to be here. She found out a month ago that she was pregnant with Chess’s kid. That’s why she was being so bitchy tonight. Sure, she’s a little shit normally, but now she’s just mad at the world. Chess is going to leave for college and she’ll be stuck with a kid at only seventeen.

Chess looked over at her girlfriend. She knew something was wrong. She had noticed that the drawings in Kate’s room and in her skin had become angstier than normal.

“Hey...” she said softly, taking Kate’s hand. She kissed her forehead. Everyone else was busy arguing about Farrah’s drunkenness, so Chess took the opportunity to talk to her girl. “Are you okay, love?”

Kate looked up into Chess’s eyes. ‘Are you okay?’ Ha. Kate almost scoffed at that. She wasn’t okay, but she couldn’t tell Chess. Chess was so excited for college. A baby would ruin that. So, Kate put on a fake smile and nodded. “Yep. Totally fine.”

And that was that for the time being, because then Riley went on another rant. Talk about a power trip.

“Okay great! Well, um, now we’re all here, I would like to officially introduce the newest member of our squad, Mattie Wheeler.” Riley announced, pointing at the little freshman’s poor kid looked scared to death.

“Hi, Mattie.” Everyone greeted the scared little kid. Well, except Farrah, who was busy texting someone.

Riley rested her hand on Mattie’s shoulder and the younger girl tended up. She was terrified to be in the same room as all of these older girls. “Her team placed second at UCA World’s last year, so we are very honoured that she’s chosen the Tigers for high school.“ Riley told the rest of the girls.

“It’s just by my house...“ Mattie said, but it didn’t land. Everyone remained quiet. 

Riley hated that. She hated how disconnected everyone was, but it wasn’t like she could do anything about it, so she had to suck it up and keep going. “Look, I know that for being teammates, a lot of us aren’t really that close. So I think we should go around and share a little bit about ourselves, huh?“ she suggested. Cairo nodded in agreement. She would always be on Riley’s team, no matter what.

“We’re all Facebook friends…” Kate said, pulling a snack out of her bag. Riley gave her a look but she didn’t care. Kate was Pregnant and hungry.

Riley grit her teeth and continued. “I just think it would be nice to share our hopes and dreams for the future. Um… For example...” the captain looked around for a Pom Pom, before taking one from Mattie. “I’m Riley. I’m your new captain. I know we’ve had some bumps in the road, but this year with a little focus I really believe we could be better than ever. We’re gonna have a great year!”

Kate slouched back in her chair and rolled her eyes. She looked up at Chess. “I don’t wanna stay here.” She whispered to her.

Chess shook her head. She loved her girl, she really did and she thought it was cute how she pretended to be annoyed.

“So...” Chess turned her attention back to the captain of the team. “If you need an inhaler, or anything else, please just bring it with you to practice...no one will judge you!” The girl announced, but was met with awkward silence. Searching for a way to ease the tension, Riley threw her Pom Pom to Chess. “Chess, how ‘bout you?”

Chess easily caught the Pom Pom and stood up, keeping her hand in Kate’s. “Hi, I’m Chess. Uh, I’m a senior. This is my second year on the Tigers!”

The little freshman looked star struck. “I know you! My family followed you right up to the Olympics!” The young girl explained excitedly. Then she realized what she had said. “I’m so sorry you couldn’t go…” she said awkwardly.

Chess forced a smile and Kate squeezed her hand protectively. “Oh, it’s okay, I’m totally over it.” Chess assured Mattie.

Kate snatched the Pom Pom from her girlfriend (and baby mama, but we don’t need to talk about that). “Kate. Junior. Her girlfriend.” Kate introduced before tossing the Pom Pom back to Riley. “That’s it.”

Riley looked around before handing the Pom Pom to Annleigh. “Annleigh?”

The Christian girl took the Pom Pom excitedly. “I’m Annleigh. I’m a junior. I’m also the founder of Giles Corey High’s first ever acapella group Chorus for Christ. I joined the team as a freshman too, so I know what it’s like.” She introduced herself with a smile.

“Farrah.” Annleigh said, trying to hand the Pom Pom to her step sister.

Farrah wasn’t paying attention. She was way too busy texting. It wasn’t her fault. Eva, her girlfriend, was bored, so of course Farrah had to entertain her. 

Farr: gotta go babes, team bonding

E: ugh, fine

E: you’re in a gated community right?

Farr: yeah, why?

E: might be dropping off a pizza later

Farr: ooh yay!

“Farrah!” Annleigh yelled, getting the younger girl’s attention.

Farrah rolled her eyes, put her phone away, and took the Pom Pom. “I’m Farrah. The founding member of the rival acappella group, Songs for Satan. I’m a sophomore. I joined the team as a freshman too! It’s not a special club.”

Riley forced an awkward laugh and took the Pom Pom. “Actually, Farrah...everyone here is special! Right?”

Farrah rolled her eyes again and pulled out her phone to text Eva again.

Riley tossed the Pom Pom to Reese. She had finally made the team after years of trying and she was just glad to be there. “Hi! I’m Reese and I’m a senior!“

No on really said anything to that, she was on the team but still an outcast. Riley wanted to change that. Riley knew she was good, she just needed a chance.

But, even so, the Pom Pom got passed on to the next person, Clark.

“I’m Clark, the mascot and I’m allowed to be here because I’m Ace so parents love me.” The boy said as he found a place on the couch next to Annleigh.

“Clark is our resident furball!” Cairo piped up. She had always been shady towards him because he also is dating his best friend, something she wished she had.

“Mascot is the actual word!” Annleigh yelled, annoyed at how Cairo continued to come at her boyfriend.

Cairo just rolled her eyes and stole the zoom Pom from him. “Cairo. Last year’s Prom Princess, this year’s Prom...Queen. I’m kind of the Tigers’ co-captain.”

Riley was quick to interject. “Oh, that’s not what I said.”

But Annleigh was already trying to earn the imaginary position. “Is co-captain a thing now?”

Riley snatched the Pom Pom back. “It’s not!”

Annleigh glared at Cairo. “We should have tryouts. I think that’s only fair and not nepotism.”

“It’s not nepotism, Annleigh, it’s called friendship.” Carol said, rolling her eyes.

Chess, completely done with all of the arguing, spoke up. “That...is nepotism.” She said to the two. Kate snickered and his her face in Chess’s neck.

The was a bit of awkward silence, before Riley attempted to take control of the situation.

“Okay! Well, why don’t we take this nice, competitive energy and um, put it into our cheers. Sound good?” Riley asked, looking around. Farrah pulled out her phone to text Eva, Kate snuggled closer to Chess, Annleigh and Cairo glared at each other, and Clarke, Reese, and Mattie simply nodded in agreement.

The team did a small cheer. It was rough, but it was something.

Riley, despite being disappointed, was glad they got something done. “See? That was painless.”

No. It was painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment what you think.


End file.
